novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Giant Cookie
The Giant Cookie is a Vlog of Novi Stars. Plot The Novi Stars attempt to make a giant cookie after Ari tries one at the mall and really enjoys it. '' Summary Ari greets everyone, excited to start discussing the most greatest thing she has found on Earth yet: Giant Cookies. Which she discovered while at the Mall earlier. It's then Mae comes in with the cookie and confuses for a strange Pizza. Ari explains to her what it is, then begins to bring up the other variaties they have of them before she gets the idea to learn how to make giant cookies at home, so that they can have them whenever they want. The girls go to the kitchen when Alie asks where Una is. She comes in a few seconds later and Alie comments on her "new look", but Una explains that she did not want to get anything icky on her. As Mae goes to open the bag of flour forthem to start, she accidentally gets it all over Una. Who is not at all surprised by this event. Alie asks Ari what they have to do first, and Ari looks over the recipe. First they need to mix Sugar and and Butter in a bowl, so they put the ingrediants in and Mae mixes it using her hand. Ari then adds two eggs into the mixture and Mae mixes them. Then the girls look at Una and tell her to add in some chocolate chips; but she has no idea they were even talking to her. But after a moment she tosses the bag into the bowl, although Alie voices that they probably have to open the bag first, but since it was covered in the mixture, Una refuses to grab the bag. Mae tries to open it but she ends up flinging the chips in all directions, including on the other girls. Alie continues to read from the recipe, which now tells them to put the mix onto a greased pan. Mae gets the oil and they pour a lot of it onto the pan and add the mix. Then they place it into the oven, but after a while they realize that nothing has happened to the mixture yet. So Alie wonders if they should have turned on the oven first. After some time its finally finished and each of the girls try a piece of cookie. But they end up hating it and call the taste as Papery, greasy, and gross. Instead of trying to determine what went wrong, Ari asks if the others would like to go to the mall with her to the giant cookie stand. They all agree and quickly take off, unaware that their pets are stuck in the ingredient containers. Quotes *Ari: ''The giant cookie is the greatest Earth thing ever! I can't believe none of you told me about it. - - - - - *Alie: a little unsanitary... but well mixed Mae! *Mae: Ari, I just found this pizza in the kitchen. *Ari: It's not a pizza. It's a congratulations graduate flavored cookie. Trivia Gallery Baking Attire.png Pets Mess.png Category:Webisodes Category:Ari Eps Category:Group Eps Category:Vlog Entries